In the biomass-to-ethanol processes the most energetic consuming step is the pretreatment. This process area converts, by hydrolysis reactions, most of the hemicellulose portion of the feedstock to soluble sugars, primarily xylose, mannose, arabinose, galactose and glucose. A small portion of the cellulose is converted to glucose. This conversion is accomplished using dilute sulfuric acid and high temperature (for example, 190° C.). These conditions also solubilize some of the lignin in the feedstock and expose the cellulose for subsequent enzymatic hydrolysis. From that point, cellulose undergoes saccharification and fermentation, converting cellulose to ethanol. Allowing the raw material plant to be susceptible to liquid penetration or cell wall disassembly will make this process cheaper and quicker.
Similarly, the process to make wood, paper, fiber or textile products involves the penetration of solvents and enzymes into the raw material. A more rapid penetration of these solvents and enzymes will also make these processes cheaper and quicker. The present invention satisfies this need, and provides additional advantages as well.